His Latin Heat power is over 9000!
by Aegis999
Summary: A short story created upon the idea that Marco's cousin is getting married, so the Diaz's plus Star go to the wedding. Also "Latin heat" was kind of invented in the /co/ thread as Valentine's joke last year, were all males of the Diaz Family had this power that made their voice irresistible for girls on Valentine's day if they spoke in Spanish.


**Someone in the svtfoe main discord told us, writers, that we should post our stuff in here as well as in the booru, so here I am, although I made this before S1 even ended...well yeah maybe it was somehow poorly written since it was my first pathetic attempt to write stuff, and for the sake of record, English isn't my native language so take in mind some tense changes don't seem weird from my point of view.**

Intro: Short story created upon the idea that Marco's cousin is getting married, so the Diaz's plus Star go to the wedding. Also "Latin heat" was kind of invented in the /co/ thread as Valentine's joke last year, were all males of the Diaz Family had this power that made their voice irresistible for girls on Valentine's day if they spoke in Spanish.

The Diaz family receives a wedding invitation from a cousin on Marco's father's side. It's a massive deal for the Diaz family and Marco is super pumped to introduce Star to one of his favorite cousins. Star was pumped as well since she wanted to know how were weddings on Earth.

As they arrive at the church, Marco notices that there are too many guests...but that is normal at a Mexican wedding, you see relatives that you didn't know they existed almost in every gathering. He sees his cousin and brofist him. They chat for a while, and since valentine just happened a while ago, the conversation about that started.

"So lil cousin, I didn't take my father's advice in this year's valentine day, so I kinda unleashed my latin heat without any reservation ...that's why I have 3 brides now...not that I complain, I only see the good side of all of this. Marco stuttered a little after hearing this "W-Wait a minute, that "latin heat" crap is real!? Oh shit...I did spoke in Spanish this valentine...". Ms. Diaz was on the back but managed to overhear a little of their conversation, and raised her voice, so his son could hear her "That's how your dad got me...although I/ve been tapping his mouth for many years on valentine, I still kinda do it every year -*no seriously I do it every year*". winking at his son and giggling.

No wonder why Marco's dad shaved his mustache and beard only on February. Marco was still stupefied about the "latin heat" power of his family, for years he thought it was just a dumb joke. So that means he had this power running throughout his veins? He couldn't remember which girls, aside from Star heard him speak in Spanish on Valentine's. His inner monolog made him not notice when the brides arrived.

"Holy shit is true...HE IS GONNA MARRY 3 GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME, b-b-b-b-b-but how the families are ok, or even happy about this!?". Little he knew that Latin heat had a secondary effect, which was like a MAP attack, it made the families of the girls that got enchanted be totally ok with polygamy. He now had a WTF face since his cousin's brides were literally the adult versions of Star, Jackie, and Janna.

The girl that resembled Jackie had a very voluptuous body, Marco could swear her boobs were about to burst out of cleavage of her wedding dress, the difference with the Jackie he knew, was that her hair extension is pink, but they did share the same iris color. The girl resembling Janna was a slim, but with slender curves girl, apparently, she was arguing with her family about she refusing to take off her purple beanie. Weirdly enough, she looked gorgeous using a beanie and a wedding dress at the same time. The blonde girl had an average, but very slender figure, which made her extremely attractive, apparently she had a foreign accent as well. Marco could see his dad talking to her family, apparently, she is from a royal house of Sweden or Norway. The girl couldn't stop bouncing, wanted to get married immediately, she was way too happy and couldn't resist infecting her happiness to everyone else.

Marco couldn't still believe the similarities of the brides, and while couldn't resist anymore, shouting out loud "Bullshit" before passing out. His brain stopped working for a few moments.

Marco woke up hours later, after being out cold the entire reception and ceremony, and after opening his eyes, sees to his disbelief Jackie and Janna, in formal dresses. Apparently, his parents, with the help of star, dragged him unconscious to the wedding party. It was his first time seeing Janna using a dress, and a cocktail dress no less. She has even put up some makeup, and couldn't quite believe how beautiful she was, even is she didn't take out her beanie. HE couldn't speak anything coherent after seeing her like this.

"Sup Diaz...or I should say cousin Marco? Guess we are family now" Said Janna with a mischevious smile while winking at him. " Does that mean Marco is of my family as well? Cool!" said Jackie naively with a smile. Marco made the same reaction, his brain not being able to deal what he was seeing Jackie in that wedding party as well, plus what she just said, plus the dress she was wearing, and couldn't unsee her wearing stockings in an open up dress. She didn't take out her shell-collar or decolored her hair extension. He could actually see a glimpse of the end of her stockings. Apparently, Jackie and Janna are respectively the brides' relatives, so that was the reason why they were at that party. Marco had enough of this, and could only say out loud again "You have to be kidding me!" before going out cold for the rest of the day.

From time to time that afternoon, he would twitch a little. While he was out cold, Star, Jackie and Janna used that day to talk to each bride, which ended in the girls getting some advice from the brides to prepare for the future-the future they all wanted with climax of the party was when the three brides held a bouquet together, and tossed it to the bachelorettes. Star, Janna and Jackie jumped together from the furball of ladies and took the bouquet from different parts at the same time, and yes Jackie and Janna told Star if they got that bouquet she would be the next one to get married. The timing of when the three reached the bouquet was perfect, making the room went out silent, the guests being in a slight schock, wondering if the girls would start fighting for the bouquet. The three girls nodded, and at the same time raised together the bouquet as their trophy.

Meanwhile, a very unconscious Marco twitched a little more at the exact moment the girls got ahold of the bouquet. He didn't know his life was going to get a little weird, and a little wild. Specially since Marco's Latin heat was still not fully developed. Which girl could be added to his harem? Only time would tell.

And that is it pretty much- single one-shot I made a while back...at least I managed to correct a whole lot of mistakes the first version had.


End file.
